Patent documents 1 and 2 each disclose a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus including a drive-side rotational member, a driven-side rotational member, an adapter, a screw member and a phase change mechanism. The drive-side rotational member rotates synchronously with a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. The driven-side rotational member is disposed at an inner side of the drive-side rotational member to be coaxial with the drive-side rotational member and to be relatively rotatable to the drive-side rotational member. The adapter is arranged between the driven-side rotational member and a camshaft for opening and closing a valve of the internal combustion engine to be coaxial with the driven-side rotational member. The screw member is arranged coaxially with the camshaft to integrally fasten and fix the driven-side rotational member and the camshaft in a state where the adapter is disposed between the driven-side rotational member and the camshaft. The phase change mechanism is configured to change a relative rotational phase between the drive-side rotational member and the driven-side rotational member.